The Spoiler and The Hood
by NinjaRose90
Summary: "I have to do what!" Stephanie Brown, aka The Spoiler, has never worked with The Red Hood. Why? Because he doesn't always think before doing and he's a little trigger happy. But Batman thought it would be a good thing for the two of them to work with someone they're not used to. How will this work out?


**Another story for my Robin series. I really hope you like this one. My next will probably be a Tim/Dick story. I hope you like it, please review :D**

**Jason:24 years old**

**Stephanie: 18 years old**

The Spoiler and The Hood.

**Bruce POV**

"I have to do what!?" both Jason and Stephanie shouted. I could tell they weren't happy, but I didn't take this job to make everyone happy. They both shot each other a glare. Tim, who was at my side, was trying his best not to burst out laughing.

"I said I want you two to go on patrol together tonight. I got a call from Dick saying he needed some help in Bludhaven so I have to go there first. Tim is going with Damian and I want you two to patrol with each other."

"Why can't I go with Tim and Steph go with Damian?" Jason asked. Stephanie just glared at Jason.

"Jason, your twenty four years old, so stop complaining like your five. I'm sending you with Stephanie because neither of you are used to working together so here's a good time to learn." the both just sighed in defeat.

"Whatever." Jason groaned and put his on his helmet. Stephanie and Tim shared a kiss and she put her mask on. Before they left I pulled Jason aside.

"Jason, if you do anything foolish that put's her in harms way I will put you right back at Arkham."

"I'm not going to kill her. Have a little faith in me."

"I do, but you don't always think before you do."

"I won't hurt her. Relax." Stephanie was already waiting for Jason on her bike. Jason got on his and they left. Hopefully this works.

**Stephanie POV**

I can't believe I was stuck with Jason tonight. He's not the easiest person to work with. He doesn't always think before jumping in, and he scares me a bit. He can be a little bit of a loose cannon.

"Do I make you nervous Spoiler?" Jason knocked me out of my thinking. We were both perched on a rooftop over looking Gotham.

"Well, you have spent three years at Arkham and you are known for being a little trigger happy." I told him. I could feel him smirking under his helmet.

"Does that mean you are doubting your own abilities? If I truly made you nervous that would imply that you already predict yourself losing if I did go trigger happy." he went back to looking through his binoculars.

"Maybe I do doubt my abilities towards you. I mean I'm not Dick, I'm not Tim, and I'm certainly not Cassandra." I could feel him smirking again.

"If you were really bad you would have been dead by now and if I was going to kill you then you would already be dead." wow that makes me feel safe. Especially because the only reason he was out of Arkham was because Bruce convinced the right people to let him out. I checked my watch and it was midnight. We've already been here for two hours, but this is one of the best building to survey the city. Soon I started to space before Jason nudged me and handed me the binoculars.

"Look over there. Do you see what I see?" I look to were he was pointing. There was a ware house and some men were unloading an unmarked truck into it.

"Should we go check it out?" I asked.

"You read my mind princess." he jumped off the building. I hate it when he does that. He rarely uses any lines to help. He just free falls. I sighed and shot out a line to followed him. We both landed on top of the warehouse and looked in the skylight. There was something going on in there. Looked like a major drug deal. Men and women opening boxes and pulling out firearms and drugs.

"Who do you think is running this?" I asked.

"Who do you think?" Jason pointed at a shadowy figure coming out of a back room. Of course, it was the Black Mask.

"Of course." I groaned.

"Well, I guess it's now or never." I saw Jason sling a bazooka over his shoulder and began to aim.

"Where did that come from?" I asked just above a whisper.

"Sweetheart, what you don't know won't kill you. Rock and Roll!" I ducked as he shot the bazooka through the window. I could hear people scattering. I sat up, took his bazooka and tossed it.

"You idiot!" I shouted. I looked in and most of the firearms were destroyed. Well he gave away our cover but he did a pretty good job.

"I hear that a lot. Now move." he pushed me through the broken window. I pulled out my rope to hook an end somewhere so I wouldn't land flat on my back. He jumped in and landed beside me.

"Sometimes I really hate you." I told him.

"Ooohhh testy aren't you. By the way, duck!" he pushed me backwards as bullets started flying.

"Come out Red Hood. I know your not this much of a chicken!" yelled the Black Mask. Jason has gotten under that man's skin a lot more then Bruce ever has.

"Whatever you say." I saw Jason pull out two shot guns and he had at it. He shot the four men who were shooting at us. "Spoiler, move." I heard him whisper to me. I saw the way he was motioning, so I knew what he meant. I made my way off the catwalk and behind some crates. I took a few pictures of the surroundings to make sure we had proof of what the Black Mask was doing. I glanced over to where Jason still was and he was keeping Black Mask and his men distracted. I made my way to the back room were Black Mask came out of. I found his computer and started downloading the files onto a chip.

BANG BANG

"Getting a little twitchy there Mask." I heard Jason badmouthing Black Mask.

"Hey, where's your girlfriend Hoodie?!" uh oh, he knows I'm not there. The files are taking forever to download.

"Hey!" Two of Black Mask's men came in.

"Whoops." I needed to stall. I jumped over the desk and kicked both men. Before they could retaliate, I grabbed one of them by the shirt and pushed him into the other.

BANG

"Crap." I muttered. I was couldn't dodge it in time. The bullet hit me in my left shoulder. I looked to see who shot me. It was Black Mask. Where is Jason?

"Now what were you doing in here?" he asked, but before he got to the computer I grabbed him and pulled him down.

"Bitch!" he snapped and punched me in the face. All of the sudden he was pulled off of me.

"Now now, pick on someone your own size." it was Jason. I sighed in relief. Jason was a good bit taller then Black Mask. He had him by his collar and slammed him into the wall. I heard my flash drive ding which meant it was done. Jason took the drive and put it in his pocket and he helped me up. He put me up on the desk. He then pulled out his knife and started to cut back the fabric. I flinched a little. He pulled out his other knife.

"Bite the end of this." he said.

"Why?"

"Because I have no pain killers with me." I knew what he was going to do. I put the end of the knife in my mouth and bit down. He brought the other one to the bullet wound and dug it in. I cringed and let out a whimper of pain. Then I heard a sound which almost sounded like a cork coming out. He had pulled the bullet out.

"My I borrow your robe?" he asked. I just nodded out of shock and pain. He took off my cape and hood and ripped some of it off. He pressed it against my wound.

"Hold." I held it for him. He then took off his belt and secured it. "Can you still ride?" he asked. I nodded. I followed him out and we rode back to the batcave. Tim and Damian were already back. It was a little after one in the morning.

"What happened?" Tim asked helping me off the bike.

"We busted the Black Mask and I got shot." I told him. I kissed him. He was still in shock. I then followed Jason to a table and he stitched me up.

"So, do I still make you nervous?" he asked.

"Not as much." I smiled. Even though he was still wearing his mask. I could still feel him smiling under it.


End file.
